For operating subsea equipment, such as an equipment located at a bottom of a sea, such as 2000 m to 4000 m below the surface of the sea, an opportunity for supplying electrical power to the subsea equipment and the opportunity for communicating data between different components of the subsea equipment and a top side unit above the surface of the sea are required. In particular, electrical power provided by the top side unit may be required to be distributed among different components, such as nodes and/or devices, of the subsea equipment and measurement data and/or control data may be required to be appropriately routed to different components of the subsea equipment and/or routed to the top side unit.
For distributing or routing data, such as measurement data and/or control data, in particular between a sensor device or/and an actuator device on one hand and the top side unit on the other hand one or more subsea nodes may be employed which may be located at the bottom of the sea at which level also the measurement device and/or actuator device may be located.
It has been observed that it may be difficult to install a subsea node at a bottom of the sea and also that the subsea node may be very expensive to manufacture.
There may be a need for an electrical subsea node for communicating data between at least one sensor at a bottom of a sea and a top side unit above a surface of the sea and there may be a need for a method for manufacturing such an electrical subsea node, wherein at least some of the above-mentioned problems are reduced.